


Baby blue

by fxlgurkinesis



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Cute, F/M, I hope you like this!, I love this pairing and there really needs to be more stuff : P, My first fic on here so be gentle people!, Teasing, ezlux, implied things, it's a little, it's all implied, luxreal, on the 'risky' side and there's nothing explicit, the colour blue overused
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-02
Updated: 2015-11-02
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:04:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5133758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlgurkinesis/pseuds/fxlgurkinesis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezreal could make her melt with the slightest brush of a fingertip against her own; she was like putty in his hands. He would spoil her without a second thought, treating her like the most precious artifact he'd ever found. This time, though, it was time for Lux to spoil her explorer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby blue

**Author's Note:**

> This was posted on my Lux blog (same name as my username ! ) and I was encouraged to post this up here. So I thought why not? Hope you guys like it!

White teeth bit on plump pink lips, fingers quivering slightly as she stared down at the blonde beneath her, the warmth of his body radiating through to her and giving her some strength. Baby blue silk smoothed over pale skin, barely covering the majority of her legs; a daring change to her usual conservative outfits. 

She leaned over lightly, eyes simply skimming over the explorer, blonde strands sliding over her bare shoulder and tickling the tanned skin beneath her hands. Deep blue orbs, shimmering with affection for the other; brimming with only good – thought teasing – intentions. It was something new, tonight, something different. A small idea had popped into her head – stemmed from careful observations and utter devotion. She knew he would like this, she’d known for some time; it was only now that she’d gathered the confidence to try.

Deep sea met starry sky as their eyes joined, full understanding and patience being conveyed in a simple look at only made the blonde’s lips, quivering with nerves, to still and pull up into a soft smile. Confidence seemed to bloom into her veins as the warmth of his hand against her shin – a touch for comfort; to calm the nerves. 

image  
She leaned down with a graceful curve of her back, the white of a ribbon, nestled just beneath and between her humble bosom, tickling the other’s skin as she gave in to small temptation, lips pressing easily against the other’s. This was simple, easy, something she had grown to be comfortable to. She had to be careful, though, as one simple kiss could flip her whole plan.

Slender fingers smoothed up toned arms, curling into unruly dark blonde strands as she felt herself start to warm at the press of lips, the waltz of tongues, and the familiar dance rehearsed several times previous. She could already feel the breath leaving her lungs, the heat in her muscles making them melt and bend to the will of curious fingers as they began to roam; desiring to uncover what exactly she was hiding beneath the baby blue she’d chosen to adorn herself with that night.

She felt the beginnings of a soft whine leaving her lips, and that’s when she knew she had to pull back, before the explorer decided to have his ways with her. It was his turn to sit back. Kiss reddened lips pulled back, a slim tongue licking over her bottom lip as darkened blue eyes glanced to the other’s face. Lips parted as heated breath slipped out, she allowed herself to glide back up, her moves almost feline, as her hands slipped from his hands to his chest. Her back straightened, her baby doll dress now just barely covering the tops of her thighs; the fabric giving her soft skin the slightest kisses of touch. 

A soft shiver went through her spine as she moved her eyes away from the expanse of tanned skin beneath her to intense blue eyes, her cheeks tinting the slightest of pink as her lips pursed lightly, considering her next move.

After a soft moment of pressing soft circles with her thumbs into the others side she moved, slender digits taking hold of the other’s hands and brought them close to her, pressing them palm to palm as if in prayer, before bringing them to supple lips where she pressed soft kisses to his fingertips. 

“You’re not allowed to kiss me from now on, okay?” 

Her voice shook softly, but she strived to keep it steady. She pressed once last soft kiss to the other’s palms before she moved with them, pressing them up and back against the pillows behind the other’s head. 

“Just…..behave…okay?”

Her chest heaved lightly, chest rising and falling in a rhythm just slightly off beat as her fingers smoothed over the very beginning over the other’s stomach; just above where she was straddling the other, warm skin pressing together intimately. 

Her breath was catching every so often at simply the look in the other’s eyes, and the soft blush starting to grow on the explorer’s cheeks. She felt her heart pound in her chest at the effect she seemed to have on the other. It wasn’t often she would get the chance to truly enjoy the blonde explorer’s small reactions – the way he bit his lip or the way his chest would stutter just slightly, like he forgot how to breathe for a moment. It made Lux swell with a heat she was only starting to recognise.

image  
Flimsy fabric slipped off the blonde’s shoulder but went unnoticed by one of the fair haired pair as she slid her fingers over the other’s body, mapping out the expanse of tanned and scarred skin. She knew he had wounds, he’d told her about them on quiet nights under the stars, but now she was being given the permission to trace them with her fingers, her lips, and learn about the other a little more intimately, physically. 

She pressed kisses against the skin as if she was saying prayers to him against his skin, sliding down his body a little lower as she went along, healing the wounds with her lips even if his body had healed them long, long ago. She was drawing it out, making sure to take her time. She knew he liked it slow – drawn out – the build up, he loved it all and she couldn’t deny that she didn’t as well.

Blue eyes glanced up, checking in on the other’s expression. Sky blue orbs were half lidded, darkened due to the pace she was setting. Lips were parted and his chest was heaving just the slightest amount. His lips pulled up the slightest as he noticed her stare and she indulged him in one in return before she lowered her head to press a soft kiss just above his belly button. 

His breath stuttered, lips parted, eyes closed for a moment. She felt her brow lift lightly, tongue just slightly peeking out between two plush pink lips as she watches his arms twitch, hands wanting to move, but stopping as soon as he remembered. Another soft smile was directed to the other as she picked herself up once more, readjusting her position on top of him – moving lower down, thumbs gliding over sharp hip bones before an uncharacteristic smirk slipped into her otherwise sweet smile, eyes glinting in the darkening room filled with sunset as she felt something hard pressing back against her from behind.


End file.
